My Blue Day
by Kipli
Summary: CoxJD: Sequel to Our Friends and Enemies: With a scheduling mix up, JD has to look after Jack for the day...


_**Title:**_ My Blue Day  
_**Author:**_ Kipli  
_**Email: **_Kipli at livejournal dot com  
_**Series:**_ Scrubs  
_**Pairing:**_ Cox/JD  
_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Word Count:**_ 17,200  
_**Sequel to:**_ Our Friends and Enemies  
_**Warnings:**_ Hickies, Phonesex, Fluff, Those annoying feelings of happiness and, er, love...  
_**Beta:**_ Once again, a crazy long fic that would never get finished if it weren't for Mareel.  
_**Summary:**_ With a scheduling mix up, JD has to look after Jack for the day...  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Not my 'verse, I just play with them.  
_**Notes:**_ This fic is a little different, PoV wise, than my others. Besides the beginning, middle, and end, it is all JD perspective. Lots o' JD and Jack, JD and Elliot, and a good dose of JD and Turk. And yes, the fic starts off with a, er, bang. ;) Part 1 and Part 2.  
_**FF Specific Notes:**_ Once again I hate this thing and my emphasis marks have gone bye-bye. See my LJ for the correct version.

* * *

My Blue Day

* * *

I let out a long breath as I gently settle Jack down into his crib. Exhausted--probably from having been with Jordan for the last half week--Jack simply mumbles and settles in his bed. Asleep. Asleep in his bed. Asleep in his bed in his room.

For once in nearly a week, I can feel myself relax, truly relax.

She didn't try to fight me for him.

I watch Jack quietly for a long moment. The room is silent but for his steady, even breathing. Everything's fine. She brought him. She brought him and he's fine. Safe. Close.

I swallow as I feel a hand gently squeeze my shoulder. I turn my head to JD standing beside me. He watches me, gaze steady and only slightly concerned at my prolonged silence.

Jack fell asleep in JD's arms...

I swallow again and look away from him. I reach for the baby monitor on the dresser beside the crib and flick it on.

JD holding a sleeping Jack. I can't get the image out of my head. JD had finally, over the course of Jordan and I hauling her stuff downstairs, relaxed his hold on Jack. Even bounced his step a little as he paced the room. When she had finally gone and I returned to find JD holding Jack, backlit by the window and the late evening light... They looked...

I shake my head and turn around, hand to the small of JD's back as I usher us out of Jack's nursery. I carefully shut the door behind us.

I don't know how I feel exactly, right this moment. I can't begin to describe it, let alone to own and accept it. I just... I just know that I cannot wait for JD to finish redecorating that room... because to walk in on them, in that room, together... playing, napping... the two of them...

As JD steps away from me, I catch him by the arm and pull him back for a deep, full kiss.

Warmth. Promises.

I have to grin a little as the kiss ends. God, he tastes like that sugary cereal he ate for dinner.

He has that lost, dreamy look in his eyes as they flicker back open when I pull away from the kiss.

"Bed," I say simply.

JD nods absently, almost looking lost in one of his daydreams, though his gaze is quite focused on me. He unconsciously licks at his own lips.

I grunt softly and pull him in for another full kiss--this time thoroughly exploring that mouth of his--before we break again and I start us moving toward the bedroom.

I steal short kiss after short kiss as I push him back into my bedroom. His hands tug at the shoulders of my shirt and I lift my arms for him to pull it up off me. I kiss him, hard and demanding this time, as I reach and toss the door closed behind us. I wrap an arm around him, dipping my hand down to squeeze at his ass. I reach blindly with my other hand for the baby monitor on the nightstand and grunt as I finally manage to wrap my fingers around it, flicking it on.

I bite lightly against his lips before I pull back, whispering against them, "So you know, he's a fairly firm sleeper." I lick at those lips and slide my hands up underneath his shirt, ghosting along his ribs. "And I want to hear all those moans you've been swallowing down at work..."

JD gives a soft groan just at my words, eyes sparkling at the encouragement for him to be loud, as he lifts his arms for me to tug off his shirt. He smirks just a bit as he sneaks out of my grasp to lie back onto the bed, propped up on his elbows, and raises his eyebrows at me. "Wait, you actually want me to talk more? Did Jordan replace you with an evil clone while I wasn't looking?"

Oh I knew that was coming. I roll my eyes and snort as I unzip my jeans and slide out of the last of my clothes. "Moaning, not talking, Abigail."

His gaze drops down me as he wiggles back further onto the bed. He swallows as he mutters, "Damn, Perry... I can never stay quiet anyway, not even in the supply closet."

"No argument there." I climb onto the bed after him, straddling his thighs, as I bend over and kiss those lips, hands reaching to work at getting his jeans off as well. He hums and arches beneath me as I pause to rub a hand over the bulge of his still covered cock, stroking lightly, before working at the zipper. He whimpers as I finally hook my fingers on his jeans and boxers and pull both down his thighs, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off. I nip lightly at his jaw line as I mumble, "And don't think it isn't an ego boost."

I can feel him grinning at me as he quickly teases, "But I'm this loud with everybody."

I growl and bite roughly at his neck in retaliation. "Oh, danger, Jenna. So don't want to hear about you and Barbie at this moment."

He actually giggles beneath me as he slides his hands up my stomach and chest. "She's quiet as a mouse, you know. Really made all my moaning and groaning kind of embarrassing..."

I can't stop the snort of laughter that escapes my lips before I bite and suck hard on his neck, earning a gasped "Shit, Perry" from JD. I suck, JD squirming beneath me, until I'm sure I've made a nice red welt on his neck. Mine. I grin possessively at the mark I've left on his pale skin and flick my tongue over it. He shivers and turns his head to find my lips, kissing me demandingly. Mine.

I bit firmly at his lower lip, earning a grunt from him, as he parts his lips and pulls me down fully on top of him. I tease his tongue into my own mouth and suckle just to feel him tremble beneath me. I let us grind a wonderful moment together, JD's hands wandering down to squeeze at my ass, before rolling us both over onto our sides.

I break the kiss panting, "Turn around."

He moans softly in protest, arching himself against the length of me. Don't worry, Newbie, I plan to make up for the lack of foreplay...

I nip at his jaw and reach around to squeeze firmly at his ass. "Turn around now, Matilda." I flick my tongue out against his lips as I release his ass with a sharp smack to one cheek.

He sucks in a breath between his teeth, beautiful stormy blue eyes glazing over with arousal, and finally purrs as he flips over onto his other side, backing his ass up against my cock, "Sir, yes, sir."

I groan low in my chest at the combination of his submissive though teasing words, and the sliding of his ass up and down the length of my cock. I give in and grind myself against that gorgeous ass. "Oh god, JD, don't start with the 'sir's in bed."

I trace my tongue along his earlobe as I reach around him to find both his hands, moving them up to beside his head. I drop my tone, serious and commanding, as I release those hands. "These stay right here."

He sucks in two quick gasps, turning his head some to make eye contact with me. He licks at those full lips of his. "Don't move... my hands?"

"Less you want me to go find the handcuffs..." JD's eyes widen and I can't keep a straight face--damn but does he do the 'oh holy shit', deer in headlights look well--as I snort a chuckle and quickly kiss him reassuringly. "Kidding, Newbie, kidding."

He huffs at me before cracking a smirk and teasing, "Maybe later."

Oh good god, don't give me permission to think on ideas like that, JD.

His smirk widens at my happy grunt of approval at his words. He waggles his eyebrows as he quickly adds, "Hope they're big enough for your wrists."

I should've seen that coming. "You're going to have to do a lot of begging for that scenario, Janice." I laugh again and roll my eyes as I shift to reach for the lube and a condom from the nightstand. I roll back and catch those lips in another deep, full kiss. "Just stay put tonight."

"Yes, sir," he purrs again, licking at my own lower lip this time.

I can't help sighing against his lips as I absently slick up my fingers, "Fucking sexy as hell, JD."

He smirks again and thrusts his ass firmly back against me and my cock. "Oh, I know."

I groan and grind against him a moment longer before reaching to steady his hips. He whimpers as I slide a finger between his cheeks, circling and rubbing, before he lets out a long whine as I slowly push that finger up into him. I mutter aloud without realizing, "Always so damn tight."

"Shit, Perry," he whimpers again, panting against my lips. His jaw hangs open as he drops his head back down onto the bed, thrusting back to meet my stretching fingers as I add a second one. I quickly scissor to find his prostate. He shudders against me--mmm, there we are--and cries out, "Oh holy shit, yes!"

I bite lightly at the back of his neck before I swirl my tongue against his skin as I thrust my fingers into him, extra diligent to hit his prostate each and every time.

JD's rough panting hitches as I finally add a third finger. He props a leg up invitingly as he continues to rock that ass back into my stretching. I don't stop stretching, however, as I keep teasing relentlessly against his prostate. He whines loudly in protest and I lift my head to soothe sweetly into his ear, "Something the matter, JD?"

He trembles against me and gives a firm thrust of his ass back against my fingers. "I'm stretched, I'm so stretched, ooooh please, Perry," he begs.

I calmly slide my tongue along his earlobe as I continue to simply thrust with my fingers. "Do you not like my stretching?"

I feel him tremble again at my teasing, sucking in a harsh breath between his teeth, as his hands shift just a bit to cling to the pillow beside his head. "Oh fuck, Perry, you know I do... but I want... I want..." He slides into a high pitched whimper as he continues to thrust that ass back against my fingers. "...ooooh fuck me, Perry, oh please _oh please_..."

"Mmmm, you want my cock then? Is that what you're so sweetly begging for? Hmm, JD?" I continue with the tease by simply suckling a moment on his earlobe, before dipping my voice even lower, "Did you want my thick cock buried in that tight ass of yours?"

He positively gasps at my words this time, a surprised shudder rolling through him. "Oh shit!" he swears loudly, becoming more and more wonderfully distressed as I still don't move to stop teasing with my fingers. "Yes oh yes oh yes, Perry!"

"Yes what, JD?" I rumble into his ear even as I finally reach for the condom with my free hand.

He takes a steadying breath before he manages to magnificently beg, "Yes, I want you to fuck me. Want you to fill me. Want you to bury your hard cock up my ass and fuck me, Perry, ooooh _please_!"

Damn.

I groan loudly as rip into the condom wrapper and slide my fingers out of him to help roll it on. He gives an answering moan as he continues to bob that ass beside me. Shit, does he know how to beg.

I bite down onto the back of his neck and suck hard, working on another red mark to his light skin, as I guide my cock slowly up into his ass. Fucking tight as hell. JD moans gorgeously beside me, long and low, thrusting back against me to get me buried quicker. I bite down harder and quickly reach to pin his hips to the bed. Fully sheathed, I slip a leg between his still propped up leg, intertwining us. I lift my head, grinning just slightly at another lovely red mark I've left on the back of his neck, and whisper into his ear, "My turn to set the pace today, JD."

He whimpers pathetically and fights against my hold on his hips as I oh so slowly pull back out and sink back into him, setting an achingly measured pace. "Oh shit oh shit, Perry--and FUCK!"

I growl happily in approval as he shudders against me, having found his prostate in my second steady thrust into him, and lock onto that angle. He's a tangle of trembles and gasps as I don't falter from my set pace.

"Oh god, Perry..." he nearly keens, turning his head to bury it into the pillow he's clinging to for dear life.

I lick at that taut neck as I groan against his skin, "No fast and hard tonight, John Dorian. Going to take my time fucking this gorgeous ass."

I can hear and feel JD's instant gasp at my use of his full name. I know he loves it when I use his name, in any form, and guessed rightly so that he'd be just as turned on by it tonight as he was our first groping. Goddamn is he so responsive to all my verbal tormenting.

"Fuck oh fuck me," JD cries out, before biting into the pillowcase.

I growl and nip just behind his ear, thrusts into him turning minutely more rougher, firmer but still just as measured a pace. "No holding in those fantastic moans, Beautiful." I move one hand from his hips and slide it up his stomach, pointedly ignoring his aching cock. He immediately releases his hold on the pillow to moan--shit, does he sound amazing--as I pinch and tug on a nipple. "Fuck yes, JD."

His moan only grows louder at my encouragement, before hitching as I snake my other arm underneath his side to roll both his nipples between my fingers. "Shit, Perry..." He gasps and jerks against me as I pull sharply on both his nipples, still steadily, achingly steadily fucking that ass of his, raking over his prostate each and every time. He whimpers desperately as he squirms beside me. "...never been... so fucking hard..."

I increasingly give in to harder and harder thrusts up into that ass, continuing to tug roughly at his nipples, as I groan myself at the sound of skin steadily smacking against skin. I lift my head to whisper into his ear, "Remember how I promised to get you off some day... just from the sound of me saying your name? Mmm, JD?"

"_Ooooh_ fucking shit, Perry," he whines, turning his head toward me some, jaw dropping open, as I chew lightly on his earlobe.

Oh fuck, I need to come. Need to get him to come.

I release his ear and positively purr into it, thrusting brutally up into that ass now, though even now still the same pace as I started with, "Not going to touch that cock of yours, John Dorian. No, you're going to come without one firm stroke. Because I can still feel you gasping and trembling every time I say John Dorian. JD... oooh fuck yes, JD! Feel that thick cock pounding into your ass, Johnny. Feel how goddamn good it feels, JD."

He's moaning so loudly now I'm not sure how he's hearing my coaxing any more. His whole body trembles against me, so damn close even I can feel it. I turn my head and groan loudly against his short, dark hair in return. "...drive me so fucking crazy, JD. _My_ JD."

I lower my head and bite harshly into his skin just behind his ear--god he's going to have marks all over his neck--as I pinch and jerk both his nipples, my pace finally faltering into frantic, frenzied thrusts.

"PERRY!!" JD screams so loudly I'm sure the whole floor has heard him. He comes so hard and quick, ass clamping down around my cock, that I immediately follow after him, growling against his skin and not releasing my hold on his neck as I bury myself deep and come.

Shit, I'm going to have to set slower paces more often.

JD goes absolutely limp against me, melting into the bed, and whimpers as I release his nipples and neck from my holds. I lick apologetically at the bite mark I've left with my last bite, but I relax completely as he shivers instead of winces beside me at the licks. I slide my arms further around him and wrap them around his chest, pulling him firmly against me.

He gasps breathlessly, "Jesus, Perry..."

I let out a long sigh before I simply grunt, "Ditto, Newbie." I bury my face against his neck and breath him in deeply. I gave you all the sweet talk I had in me earlier, JD. I grin some against his neck.

He twists in my arms, turning enough to get me to lift my head and meet his gaze. My heart stops at the stormy sea of blue staring back at me. He looks so... so... open to me. Laid open. Bare. I don't know how else to describe it. I swallow at the raw emotions flashing at me from beneath his eyes. "JD..." I hear myself mutter softly, though nothing else spills from my lips.

His voice is barely audible as he sighs, "I know." Then he kisses me, so full and... tender, wrapping me up in it as I carefully return it, losing myself in those lips. My chest tightens. Whatever he thinks he knows I was trying to say... I'm not even so sure I know myself just yet. My eyes close as the kiss slowly turns more passionate, a few reminiscent sparks from earlier, dragging my teeth over his bruised lips, before we finally break apart. I flicker my eyes back open to see JD suddenly smirking wickedly at me.

"Can we use the handcuffs next time?"

I laugh against his lips, pinching his side, as I lean back to tug off the condom and chuck it in the direction of the waste bin. "So long as it's you who's getting cuffed to the bed."

He turns around completely and snuggles up against my chest. "Mmm, for now, yes."

Oh, he's not going to give up with this idea, is he?

I roll my eyes and reach for the covers before wrapping my arms around him. "Keep dreaming, Tabitha."

* * *

"You'll have to spank me harder, Batman..." I mumble at the light taps to my face.

There's an amused snort and a slightly harder pat to my cheek, "Enough with the disturbing superhero sex dreams, Lois." I grunt, coming fully awake--well mostly, oh god what time is it?--and grumble at the nightstand lamp that's glaring at me, covering my head with my arms. "Newbie, wake up."

I prefer Perry's normal wake up calls. Mmm, yes... His tongue and lips on some wonderful part of my body. Why did he have to wake me up like this? And my dreams had been so nice. Perry cuffed to the bed with chocolate handcuffs. Well, before Batman--George Clooney Batman, oh yes--kidnapped me and ransomed me to Perry for the recipe for those super non-melting chocolate handcuffs. If only I could remember the recipe now...

"JD, wake up," Perry barks a little loudly this time.

I groan and crack an eye open, squinting up at him between my elbows, arms still curled over my head. "What--What time is it?"

"Early," he sighs apologetically.

I realize he's fully dressed. I can smell the light, fresh scent of aftershave and shampoo. He snuck out of bed and got ready for work already? Damn, it is early then. Though I wouldn't have minded if he woke me up properly instead, before he got ready...

I slide my arms down off my head as I watch him scrub a hand down his face. What's he worried about? "JD, I'm sorry, but you can't sleep much longer. I gave Jack some milk and he's zonked back out but he'll be up again in an hour or so."

"But the nanny--"

"Jordan gave her the day off."

"Oh. Okay. Wait--WHAT?" I instantly snap upright beside him. No nanny? No nanny?! "Call her! Call her and pay her double! Triple!"

Perry chuckles some at my distress--this is no laughing matter, mister!--and grabs me by my shoulders. "Relax, JD. I did call her but she already made plans. She'll check with us on her schedule from now on but she can't come today."

I am going to kill Jack. I am going to drop him. I am going to feed him poison. I am going to kill him and Perry will kill me and this will all be over!

Am I hyperventilating?

Perry shakes me by my shoulders some and my head snaps back toward him. "JD, calm down. You've babysat him before. He's not that much trouble. You'll be fine."

"I babysat him months ago when all he did was drool at me and poop! He wasn't mobile!"

"It's only been like three or four months, JD."

"Mobile!"

Perry's face shifts toward anger as he growls and releases his hold on my shoulders. "Fine. Don't watch him for me. Sleep all you want." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his cell phone, moving off the bed onto his feet.

Fuck!

"Perry, I didn't say I wouldn't watch him."

He shoots me a sharp look, barking, "Oh no, Jessica?"

I cringe. I put that panic and fear in his voice. Goddamn it! Well, who the hell else does he have to ask to watch Jack? Carla has a morning shift too and I'm sure he knows it. He'd die before calling in to work. The guilt from even one of his patient's crashing at the hands of a second rate resident filling in for him would eat away at him for months. So that would leave...

I leap off the bed and snag the phone out of his hand, snapping it shut. "No no no no! Don't you call her."

"Well, who the hell else am I supposed to call, JD? If you don't want to watch my son."

"I didn't say that!" I plead.

Fucking Jordan, she did this on purpose. She gave the nanny the day off. She saw how nervous I was with Jack last night. God, this hurts more than yesterday's damn dog collar. Because I stepped right into her scheme. Be a damn adult, JD!

I cup Perry's face, holding on firmly as he tries to shake me off and step away from me, and force him to meet my gaze. "I'll watch him, Perry, I'll watch him. It'll be fun. We'll be fine. I promise. I'm sorry, Perry. I'm so sorry." His frown at me cracks to reveal the worry and panic it's masking. To get Jack back last night only to have to return him to Jordan this morning... Fucking moron, JD.

I kiss him but he resists me, standing stiffly and unmoved. I close my eyes to hold in my own panic. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Then finally he returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. I melt against him as I part my lips and let him thoroughly kiss me breathless. He tastes mint-y fresh. I sigh into the kiss and cling a little tighter to him.

Damn it. Today is going well so far... And shit, I'm not going to be able to see him till late afternoon, be alone with him till tomorrow. I hold in the sad whimper that threatens to escape my lips when we break from the kiss.

Perry whispers against my lips and I ache at him reassuring me. "You two will be fine, JD. I'm only a page away with any questions. I promise you'll do just fine with him."

I flicker my eyes open and stare a long moment into his... such stunning blue... "I--I'm still sorry, Perry."

He shakes off his former panic and reaches up to slide the phone out of one of my hands still cupping his face. He smiles some and gives my lips another quick peck before pulling away. "Don't worry about it, Marsha. I know this is a change for you too." He gives my shoulder a squeeze as his smile grows. "He's not a dead dog, for starters."

I feel myself relax some more at the joke, returning his smile with a grin of my own as I huff, "I'll have you know that Rowdy is a very demanding pet. And quite wily with his escapes from our apartment."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "If you say so, Lillian. But he's no kid." I stick my tongue out at him and he quickly catches it in another kiss. Mmm, damn, why does he have to leave? He gives my bare ass a smack as he breaks the kiss and steps for the door. "I'll give you a call at lunch. See how you're fairing."

"A naughty call?" I ask hopefully. Kids are usually sleepy after lunch, right? Plenty of time for a call from Perry...

He turns and eyes me standing naked in the middle of the bedroom. "Mmm, maybe." He cracks another grin at my full blush. Damn, but his gaze still makes my heart skip. "I left you a short note in the kitchen. Don't feed him too much sugar if you're planning on him napping this afternoon. We'll figure out a switchover of some kind before your shift tonight." Then he stares pointedly at my mussed hair. "Remember, Gloria, you've only got about an hour before he wakes up again, so you better get moving."

I roll my eyes and step over to shove him the rest of the way out the bedroom door. I singsong in my best sitcom wife voice, "Stop frettin' and get on over to work, honey, before they fire you for bein' so late!"

He snorts and reaches to smack my ass again as I pass him on the way to the shower. "Yes, Lucy."

* * *

I felt better after a long, hot shower and some me time in front of the mirror--my but who is that studly young man in the mirror with the fabulous hair? why he's taken, can you not see the hickies on his neck?--before finishing up my morning routine. Thankfully I remembered to grab the baby monitor, while snagging my backpack filled with sleepover supplies, before I locked myself in the bathroom for most of my probably only peaceful hour today.

I hope this all goes okay. I hope I can prove that I won't flake out on Perry, that I will be there for him when he needs someone. I can do this. Piece of cake. I like Jack. He likes me. We'll be fine.

I nod to myself as I stand in front of the fridge. Cereal for the both of us for breakfast. A little sugar to get us going but nothing too messy or complicated. I pull out the milk and set it beside the monitor on the counter. I turn around and spot Perry's note sitting next to a small array of Jack approved dinnerware. I pick up a bright blue plastic bowl and rubber gripped little spoon as I glance down at the short note.

'Carol He's not eating much unassisted yet, though he'll give it his best shot. So let him have his fun before making sure he actually eats something. He'll be happy with dry Cheerios all morning. Lunch and other snack suggestions I left out nearby. Just set him down with some toys in my old bedroom while you redecorate and he'll be fine. If you call for reinforcements, make sure Barbie doesn't touch anything. You'll do fine, JD.'

How did he know I was going to call Elliot?!

I giggle to myself and grin like a fool as I admire his handwriting, especially that last line and my name. He does indeed have really fantastic penmanship... especially for a doctor! I snort at myself and turn to find the Cheerios.

A loud cry echoes out of the baby monitor as well as faintly from across the apartment. I jump at the sudden break in the silence and drop the cereal box. Oh fantastic! I stare down at the Cheerios scattered across the kitchen floor now. There had better still be some left in that box! Another cry from Jack and I jump barefoot over the mess and race for his nursery.

I flick on the light in his room to find him standing up in his crib, holding onto the railing, and sobbing quietly. "Jack Jack Jack, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

He mumbles some baby speak at me, sniffling, and reaches both his arms toward me. I blink. I half expected him to wonder who the hell I was and cry for Perry. I guess he does like me... I reach to pick him up and his arms move to hug my neck.

I start us back toward the kitchen as I wipe off his face. "There we go. Lets have some breakfast, huh? Cheerios?"

Jack brightens and stuffs his fist in his mouth at my last word. I grin at him. All I have to say is Cheerios and he loves me?

Then I frown at the mess still on the floor. "Well, Jack-ster--" I can't help amusing myself as I use Perry's nickname. "--lets hope it's not all on the floor." I turn and set him into his highchair and snap him in.

He giggles as he watches me carefully pick my way through the Cheerios, though I still manage to crunch some beneath my feet, and pick up the box. Oh lovely. Empty. I've failed him already.

I stare down at those scattered on the floor. It's a pretty clean floor...

"Oh good, JD, yeah lets start out with feeding Jack dirt encrusted food. Fantastic idea," I growl at myself.

I hear Jack squeak and look up to see him reaching an arm toward the cereal on the floor, opening and closing that hand weakly.

"Sorry Jack. Slight delay on Cheerios. But we do have Cap'n Crunch. Just as good and more than twice the sugar!"

Time to call Elliot. I grab the phone as I snag the box of Cap'n Crunch Berries, tiptoeing my way back over to Jack. I dial as I pour out onto his tray a handsome helping to play with. I put the phone to my ear. Jack eyes the cereal critically, poking at it to be sure it isn't Cheerios, before he yammers at me and pushes most of it off his tray.

"Jack! No!" I scold as it falls onto the floor to mingle with the Cheerios.

"JD?" comes a sleepy Elliot on the other end of the phone.

"Elliot! Sorry, Jack just declined my breakfast suggestion."

"What?"

"Elliot, I know it's early, but I need you to come help me watch Jack and paint a room."

"Wha--What?" she asks again, voice cracking, sounding more and more confused. "JD, what time is it?"

I take a deep breath and state clearly, "Elliot, I know it's your day off, but I need you to come over to Perry's apartment to help me with some stuff."

"Doctor Cox's?" She sounds slightly more awake at that request. I knew she'd help me out if only to get into this apartment. "What's wrong? He tie you to the bed and leave you there?"

I watch as Jack glares angrily at the cereal-that-is-not-Cheerios, pushing the remainder of his serving around his tray, smashing some of it to pieces, before picking one up and stuffing it experimentally in his mouth. Unfortunately it was one of the berries and the flavor doesn't seem to appeal to him. He immediately spits it back out and lets it slobber down onto his red t-shirt.

Okay, Cap'n Crunch Berries are a negative.

"JD?" Elliot asks as I don't immediately answer her, voice jumping, "He didn't really, did he?! Because I had this boyfriend once, told me he thought it would be so sexy to tie me to the bed, but then left, and didn't come back for like eight hours, or maybe it was like four, anyway it was a looong time and you won't even believe the excuse he gave me, I mean that cast was totally fake and--"

"No, Elliot!" I interrupt her. "Perry did not leave me tied to the bed." The stuff she comes up with! Though I'd love to cuff Perry to the bed... I sigh and reach to wipe off Jack's shirt the best I can. "I'm redecorating a room for him and I'm watching Jack and I could really use a hand. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure, JD. I can be over in like... an hour." She pauses and then asks, "Is Doctor Cox going to be there?"

"No, Elliot, so you can snoop so long as you don't touch anything. And thanks. Wear something you can paint in." I pause and notice Jack staring longingly at the Cheerios still on the floor. "And can you pick up a box of Cheerios on the way over?"

* * *

She actually squeaks with glee when I open the front door, bouncing with the box of Cheerios clenched against her chest. "This is soooo awesome!"

Wow. Is she way too excited about this. I used to be that desperate to get into this place... I tilt my head at her as I continue to block her entry. "Huh. Finally I kind of understand how Perry must have felt every time I showed up here..."

Elliot blinks in confusion at me.

Jack squeaks from my arms and reaches for the quite beloved box in Elliot's hands.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack smiles sweetly at her before resuming chewing on his fist.

"Oh sure, now he'll love you forever, oh bringer of the Cheerios." I frown pointedly at Elliot. "Usurper."

She frowns at me again and grumbles, "You told me to bring Cheerios. I didn't realize it was the key to Jack's heart. My bad, Mister Mom."

I shake my head and step back, letting her come inside. "Never mind. Just don't break anything or Perry will kill us both."

Elliot does a hop as she plants herself just inside and looks around like a lost puppy, eyeing every inch of the living room. Finally, she does a quick, "Huh." Before she turns back to me. "You've really got to lighten this place up for him. It's so... batcave-y. Not that I don't get the gray, I do, but really... I mean, how do you throw a social event here? Tell me?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I don't think 'social events' are a high priority for him."

"But you're already redecorating one room, right?"

"Yeah, one room. For Jack. Not the whole apartment."

"We can change that." She waves a dismissive hand at me, already looking around the room and most likely calculating ways to 'brighten' the decor. I suddenly see lots of pristine white furniture and butlers handing out caviar--Perry in a sweater vest complete with pipe and snooty accent--and shudder.

"Elliot, I like it just the way it is, and anyway it's his apartment and Perry can have it however he wants it."

She suddenly grins brightly at me. "You have no idea how cute it is to hear you call him 'Perry' all the time now." Then she stares pointedly at me. "He calls you JD now, right? Because otherwise, wow, are you kinkier than I ever thought--"

"Yes, he calls me JD." I clear my throat as I shift Jack in my arms. "Sometimes. When he's really... er, really happy with me."

Her eyes widen as she gasps, "Really _really_ happy with you? Like during se--"

"Shush!" I silence her as I snap a hand over one of Jack's ears. "Yes, now stop asking so many damn questions."

Elliot glances at Jack and then rolls her eyes at me. "Oh please, JD, like he knows what we're talking about."

Jack takes that moment to demand I pay attention to his staring at she-who-brought-Cheerios. He babbles fairly clearly "Cheercheer" before continuing to munch on his fist.

I shoot Elliot a pointed look.

"Okay fine. I'll watch my mouth."

"Thank you." I take the box of Cheerios from her and start us toward the kitchen again. "All I need is him repeating something you say back at Perry. 'What's rimming, Daddy?' 'Gladys, what the hell have you been teaching my son?'"

She snickers at my impression of Perry as I snap Jack back into his highchair. It still has little sticky bits of applesauce here and there that I had attempted to appease Jack with earlier. It was, also, not a hit.

Then Elliot tilts her head at me as I lean back up. "What is rimming anyway?"

"Oh my god, Elliot." How can she not know this? "I am so not explaining that if you're serious." I turn pink as I try not to think about Perry's tongue between my ass cheeks. I open up the box of Cheerios and finally deliver on my promise to Jack of Cheerios for breakfast.

Jack babbles happily, smiling joyously at me, and begins a curiously careful one-by-one method of eating them. Well, least he's clean with the food he likes. Cheerios anyway.

I grin back at him. He's pretty cute when he's happy. Reminds me of Perry when he's happy...

"See. He loves you now, not me." Elliot pats my shoulder reassuringly. "So which room are we painting?"

* * *

"Do you think this blue is too dark?" I ask Elliot as she saunters back into the room with another full sippy-cup for Jack.

She'd been gone for over ten minutes. For one refill for Jack. Which means she was snooping. But I didn't hear any exclamations of 'Holy Frick!' or the clatter of accidental glass breakage, so that probably means she didn't find much or destroy anything. And that being the case, I let it slide. I don't really want to know what the hell she's snooping for anyway. Whips and chains in his closet? A dart board with her picture on it?

"Well, it's supposed to be dark, right? That spandex superman blue?" She pauses and looks around at the drying first coat. "One more coat and I think it'll be there. It's a nice blue. And very 'little boys room' blue. We'll just buy some nice light fixtures to add some brightness. Still, I can't believe Doctor Cox went for it. It doesn't exactly match the rest of the apartment any more."

She kneels down next to Jack and the array of toys surrounding him--since I had no idea which was his favorite and brought pretty much his whole nursery in here--and hands him the sippy-cup, careful not to actually touch him. I sigh at her. She has this weird fear of children's hands. He smiles shyly at her and starts downing his juice.

I shake my head and climb back up the stepladder with some of the red paint, returning to painting the trim. "Perry's just glad I didn't push to do a mural. I still say this room could use a full sized Wonder Woman guarding the wall by his bed."

Elliot snorts from her spot on the floor, resuming painting the lower trim. "Oh yeah sure, that wouldn't scar Jack for life. A big busty woman with a lasso in her hand staring at him while he slept."

Psh, Wonder Woman is the perfect boogie man protector. Elliot just doesn't know her superheroes. I ignore her comment, continuing, "And anyway, Perry wanted this room to look different. It was his bedroom... when he was with Jordan."

She blows a few strands of hair out of her face as she looks up at me. "This was his room? He moved bedrooms?" She stares at me and I just nod before turning back to my painting. I can hear her simply mouth, "Wow."

Yup. I can't really believe it either. He's done so much... and here this morning I freaked out over just the thought of watching Jack. Way to make the same leaps in your life as he is, JD. But hell, this has been easy so far. Though Elliot and I did go create makeshift surgical masks before tackling our first diaper change of the day. Thank god she was here... I've actually never seen poop that color before. And I've sadly seen a lot of poop in my life so far.

I blink as she suddenly asks, "Do you think he changed bedrooms because he wanted a fresh start? Or because his old room brought up too many memories for him?" She doesn't wait for me to answer as she frowns to herself. "Probably both. Must be hard divorcing your wife, moving out, only to get back together with her in your new place, ya know? This whole apartment is probably littered with memories of her and now he's got to deal with that, again."

I cringe at her last words. Oh god, how many places in this apartment did Jordan sink her claws in and have her way with him? I shudder and push that thought far, far away.

I snap down at Elliot, "Can we not talk about Perry and Jordan?"

She's not fazed at all by my tone. "What? She was a very big part of his life and always will be, JD. They have a son together. You're going to have to learn to deal with her at some point."

I glare down at Elliot. "When she stops calling me Perry's Bitch, then maybe Jordan and I can share a heart-to-heart moment together discussing Jack's future, but until then, I'd really rather not talk about her. Okay?"

"Fine. Whatever."

The room goes quiet except for the light sound of plastic clacking against plastic as Jack plays with his blocks. Idly in the back of my mind, I add the blocks to the list of toys he's touched today. I do need to know which he actually likes to play with. So many things to figure out...

Then Elliot speaks again, muttering to herself, "Just think how she must feel. Doctor Cox running off with some younger man."

God, does she ever know when to shut the hell up?! I let out a nearly Perry-ish growl as I slam my paint can down onto a bar of the stepladder. The loud metallic clank makes both Elliot and Jack jump. "Elliot!!"

"I'm just saying, JD! You can't judge her too harshly for her behavior. She's just hurting and lashing out."

"I know! But I don't want to talk about it!" I screech down at her, my voice jumping in pitch. "She gave me a fucking dog collar yesterday. So really I don't want to talk about the emotional impact this is having on her!" Elliot opens her mouth again--holy crap, why won't she just shut up?!--and I shout loudly, "End of discussion! New topic!"

She actually huffs in annoyance and frowns at me. I glare pointedly at her before returning to my painting. Finally, she grumbles, "Well _Perry_ is certainly rubbing off on you already."

I snort a chuckle, not looking at her. "Only when people refuse to change the damn subject." Then I finally toss her a glance over my shoulder as my tone smoothes back out, teasing just a bit. "And, so you know, I don't think you can get away with calling him Perry to his face just yet."

"You two are way too weird and kinky with the first names." She cracks a grin at me. "Can you at least work on getting him to stop calling me Barbie?"

I return the grin a bit and cock an eyebrow at her. "I'm not a miracle worker."

Elliot rolls her eyes at me as I finish the last bit of trim that I can reach from my current perch. "Just ask him while he's putting those hickies on your neck."

I freeze, arm outstretched, and stare down at her. "Wha-What?" Damn, I forgot about those!

Her grin grows as I turn pink. "You didn't seriously think no one would notice, did you? I can see the bite marks from here. Did he maul you or was it just a good night last night?"

I drop my arm as I stammer, "They're not... They're not that bad." Then I can't help a dreamy grin as I flush at the thought of last night, mumbling without thinking, "And definitely a good night..." I shake my head, suddenly self-conscious, and start down the stepladder.

"Well, I hope you got him as good as he got you."

"Not exactly." Hrm, I do need to remember to mark him up as well next time... Would he be into me biting him in return...?

She tilts her head at me, tone way too nonchalant for what she asks me next. "Does he ever let you top?"

I snap my head toward her and squeak, "Elliot!" In the process losing my footing and sliding awkwardly off the thankfully last step onto the floor. I stumble backwards and land a foot firmly on the edge of the blue paint tray, which snaps up and splatters blue across the room.

"Frick!"

I steady myself and look up at Elliot's exclamation. Elliot and the toys beside her received a lovely polka doted splash of blue. But Jack--

"Shit!" I swear loudly, spotting the now mostly blue from head to toe Jack. Jack, thankfully, just stares dumbfounded at me and Elliot and the blue now everywhere. Oh my god, Perry's going to kill me! "Shit shit shit shit shit!" I race over to Jack and pick him up just as he starts to come out of his shock and paw at his paint covered shirt. Just get the paint off of him and Perry will never know!

I race for the door but Elliot lunges for my ankle, grabbing it and nearly toppling me over.

"JD! Take your shoes off before you leave blue shoeprints all over his apartment!"

I stare out at the pristine carpeting just beyond the door and the tarp on the floor. Oh god... "Thanks Elliot." I toe off my shoes, look down at my paint covered jeans, and quickly shimmy out of those as well, before bolting down the hallway in my boxers for the bathroom.

I can hear Elliot giggling after me, "Probably shouldn't tell Doctor Cox that you stripped in front of me today!"

Ha! I wonder if he'd believe her... And would he find those handcuffs to punish me...

I immediately reach to turn on the water for the tub before tossing a quick glance around the bathroom. White. Why did his towels all have to be white?!

I jump as I hear Elliot coming up behind me. "I think we can replace a towel if we have to, JD."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." I snag one and wipe down Jack's face, who giggles at the feel of it, before stripping him. He squeaks as he notices the tub and claps his hands. A kid that actually likes the idea of a bath? Only Perry's kid could be so weird... I have to grin a little.

"I think the tub's full enough." She reaches in and tests the temperature. "Yup. Should work." Then she grins down at Jack. "Go nuts, mister."

She snags the towel out of my hands, eyes the big blue blotch Jack's face left, and flips it around for a clean space to scrub her own face at the sink.

I turn off the taps and pick up a happy, squirming Jack. He squeaks again and instantly splashes all over once I set him into the shallow pool of water. I reach for a sponge and scrub at his arms, his face, his hair.

"It won't come off all the way!"

I toss a look over my shoulder at her as the panic starts to really settle in. I turned his son into a blueberry!

Elliot clothes are still all dotted with spots of blue but otherwise she seems to have cleaned herself up just fine. If only the paint had all landed on her... Damn it, Karma, why won't you ever work in my favor?! She shrugs at me. "It is house paint. And you had to buy the quick drying house paint." She smirks and looks over at Jack splashing in the water, still a light shade of blue. "I'm sure Doctor Cox won't notice that you... turned Jack into a Smurf."

"Oh god!"

Elliot giggles. I glare at her. This is all her fault! Her and her way too crazy personal questions! I open my mouth to snap at her but just then Jack splashes me square in the face and joins in with Elliot's giggling. I snap my head back over at Jack.

"Not funny, Papa Smurf."

Jack just grins at me. I sigh and work at scrubbing him a little more. If I could just get the shade of blue to lighten some more... maybe I could pretend I let Jack eat a whole carton of blueberries...

"Do you hear something?" Elliot tilts her head and disappears out of the bathroom.

I try and listen after her--oh what now?--but Jack squeals and splashes me again. "I said not funny, mister." I give up and pull him out of the tub. I reach for another towel and rub him down. He giggles. I sigh. Blue hair. Blue face. Blue arms. Fantastic.

I look up as I hear my cell phone going off. That's Perry's ring tone. Elliot raises both her eyebrows at me as she returns to the bathroom with the phone in her hand, tilting it at me. "George Michael's Faith? Really? And tell me why I thought you were straight?"

I glare at her and stand to snag the phone. "Can you get Jack into something clean for me? Pretty please?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Does Doctor Cox know that's his ring tone?"

"Shush!" I take a breath before I snap open the phone. "Hey, Perry, sorry--"

Perry's slightly annoyed voice cuts me off, "Did I wake you, Clarabelle, or did you not tell me you wanted hot phone sex for lunch?"

I blush bright red and turn away from Elliot, stepping out of the bathroom. I clear my throat as I manage to say, "My, um, my phone was in the other room. But Elliot heard it going off."

He grunts as I none too smoothly point out that I'm not alone. "You don't have me on speakerphone do you, Newbie?" I can't help a giggle at the thought--oh my god, Elliot would've died of happiness--and he growls at me. "Not funny, Scarlet. Barbie does not need to know anything more about our sex lives than she already does."

"No, it's not on speakerphone," I reassure, only to have Elliot walk past me with Jack wrapped up in a towel, her eyebrows raised again.

She asks a little loudly, "Can I tell him his ring tone is by George Michael?"

"What was that?" Perry snaps.

"Nothing! Can I--Can I call you back in like.. five minutes?"

My heart skips as his voice dips, "Take that long, JD, and I might not need you to call back..." Oh my god...

I swallow and squeak lamely, "Talk to you soon." Before snapping the phone closed.

Must get this apartment emptied immediately!

I dash into Jack's nursery to see him partly changed into fresh clothes. "Perry just called to, um, let me know that he forgot to restock his kitchen. We'll have to hunt for our own lunch. Maybe one or two of us should go get something..."

Elliot eyes me, disbelief written all over her face, as she slides socks onto Jack's feet. "Oh did he now? Well then, maybe Jack and I will go out and get us all something to eat."

I nod vigorously as she easily follows my lead. "That would be--That would be good."

She rolls her eyes as she passes me, Jack in her arms. "Enjoy your booty call, JD." She smirks and disappears for the front door.

"It's not a booty call!" A booty call would be if he called and requested actual sex. This was naughty phone sex! Totally, er, different.

"Whatever you say!"

I hear the front door slam shut and immediately flip open my phone, awkwardly stripping as I race for the bedroom.

* * *

Today has been boring as hell. If it weren't for Carla, I might very well have truly lost my mind--what little of it that still remains in my possession anyway. Hell, I'd relive yesterday to just relieve the tedium. But so far today has been the exact opposite of yesterday. No crashing patients, no vicious Jordan, no thickheaded Turk. And most distressingly, no JD. Just what the hell am I supposed to do without JD around to distract me?

God, this day is taking forever!

And if it weren't for Carla's consoling, I probably would have called JD sooner, to beg him to drop by with Jack. But I knew he'd be busy what with Jack and redecorating and apparently entertaining Barbie.

I can't help a cringe. I hope he didn't leave her unsupervised in my apartment...

I shift on the bunk in the semi-darkness of the on call room I've locked myself in. The same on call room I'd ushered JD into that night he came to visit me. I grunt at the memory of JD inching out of his jeans as he slid back onto this bunk... Damn, he'd better get his ass locked away somewhere in that apartment, and soon.

I glance down at my cell phone resting on the middle of my chest. I can't believe I'm actually feeling... anxious for him to call me back. First the hickies and now you're waiting by the phone for him to call? Damn it all, now I'm a thirteen year old girl.

I jump--just slightly--at the simple, clear beep announcing an incoming call and only give the readout a cursory glance to be sure it's JD before answering. "You finally slip into that pink negligee I left you, Annie?"

He huffs at me and returns the tease, "You're supposed to ask me what I'm wearing, so I can purr--Nothing at all."

I grunt as I settle the phone against my ear with my left hand. Damn, does he sound good... "Did you get Barbie out of my damn apartment?"

"She's out getting lunch with Jack."

I sit up slightly and bark a little too sharply, "She left? With Jack? So he's alone in her care?"

"Perry! They're fine. They went down to the corner to buy sandwiches or something. They'll both survive the trip." His voice smoothes as he continues, "But I can hang up... if you'd rather I ran after them... naked..."

I let out an annoyed breath as I sink back down onto the bunk. Goddamn it, Barbie is watching Jack? Okay, Per, get a grip. JD's right. It's only like fifteen minutes. She can maybe handle not losing or killing him in that short amount of time. I grumble at JD, "Next time you just kick her the hell out and put Jack down for a nap and then call me."

"Noted." I can nearly hear the grin in his voice. "So what are you wearing?"

"Oh jesus..."

"No no, your line is, 'Nothing at all'."

"Thank you for the lesson in phone sex etiquette, Newbie, but I'm still in my scrubs."

"Lab coat?"

"No."

"_Nice_," he purrs.

I roll my eyes in the dark. "Despite your fascination with my chiseled chest, your seduction techniques could use some serious work there, Violet." I drop my own voice as I continue, "So why don't you get to moaning for me like you did last night? Mmm, can you do that for me, John Dorian? Because I'd really like to hear it again..."

He gasps into the phone--god, I think he just grabbed hold of his cock--and slides into a beautiful, soft little moan.

I suck in a sharp breath of my own as I slide my hand beneath my untied scrubs and wrap fingers around my own cock. Slow, measured strokes. "Mmm, yes, JD... moan like that... louder..."

"Oh god, Perry..." he whimpers, moaning full and loud this time into the phone--shit but do I love it when he follows my commands--before his breathing hitches and he whispers, "So fucking sexy... you know that, right?"

My heart actually skips at the breathless adoration. At least his seduction lines are getting better... "Talking about yourself there, Newbie?" I manage to grunt in return. I close my eyes and ache to see him spread out on my bed, stroking himself. Arched back, curled toes, thrusting hips. Fuck, what a sight he must be...

"You think I'm sexy?" he pants.

Oh, now he's just fishing for compliments. "Occasionally." He whimpers a wordless protest at my tease.

God, I need more... I need... visuals... Well no, what I really need is a hard, moaning JD pinned beneath me, not miles away locked up in my apartment. But visuals will have to do for now...

"JD," I groan softly, before taking a steadying breath and state clearly into the phone, "Tell me how you want me to fuck you tonight." I can hear him suck in a startled breath. "Tell me how you want me to fuck that ass after your long shift, when it's nearly dawn by the time you climb into bed with me. Tell me how you want it. Tell me."

"Oh shit, Perry!" His breathing shifts into rough panting and he groans, long and low, as he clearly pictures just how he does want me. "Fuck, do I love it when you talk dirty..."

I growl a little harshly to get his attention focused on my request, "Goddamn it, Dorian, you tell me how you want my cock up your ass tonight, or I'll cuff you to my bed and leave you there."

"Promise?" he actually teases with a purr.

I suck in a surprised breath. Fuck, more fodder for my handcuff fantasies... "Jenna, I swear to god--"

"I want you to fuck me hard and rough." I grunt as he interrupts me. Well there's no surprise. So far the man seems to live on watching me let loose and just fuck that ass of his... Though I think last night taught him a little bit about taking things slow once in a while... He takes a deep breath before continuing, "Real rough. With me on all fours. And you fucking me like there's no tomorrow. Cock plowing into my tight ass."

He'll win no literary prizes but the picture is alluring enough. I groan low in my throat and start to stroke my cock in earnest. JD on all fours on my bed, crying out to the neighbors, as I fuck him senseless. Oooh yes...

His breathing hitches again and he slides into harshly panting into the phone as he most likely works on his own cock. Fuck, I like that image too... Then he gasps, "Leaning over me to bite and lick at my back, shoulders, neck. Sink your teeth into my skin as you push my shoulders down onto the bed, leaving just my ass up in the air."

"Oh shit, JD..." I groan a little too loudly and quickly work to swallow down another groan at his answering gorgeous, deep moan. Oooh does he know my buttons already. Rough, dominating sex with his ass presented to me... bouncing wonderfully as I fuck him raw, rest of him pinned down to the bed.

Even as he starts to grunt quicker and quicker as he obviously works furiously on his cock, he actually manages to sound coy as he pleads, "Will you fuck me like that tonight, Perry? Oh please, Perry?"

"Jesus christ, JD," I gasp, cock achingly hard at his actually begging for what he just described. I suck in rough breath after rough breath as I finally start to thrust into my stroking hand. So damn close. I manage to growl into the phone, "Beg me like that tonight and I just might fuck you so raw you won't be able to bend over for a week." He moans so loud that it echoes over the phone. I groan a little pathetically, so fucking damn close, as I gasp at him, "That's it, JD. Come for me. I need to hear you come. Now!"

He lets loose a high pitched whine before he sucks in a deep breath and holds it a long moment, before it explodes from his lips with a shouted, "Fuck yes, Perry! _Ooooooh_ fuck..."

My climax builds a moment longer as I drink in his shaky, beautiful moan that follow his climax, before I bite my tongue and simply groan deep in my chest as I come. I lean my head back as it rolls through me.

Shit, it's so fucking bittersweet, because he's not really here, because we didn't just really fuck, because I won't really be able to pin him to my bed for at least another fourteen hours. I sigh heavily as I sink into the mattress, listening to him catching his breath as well. Still, I surprise even myself as I mutter to him, "Goddamn, I wish you were here, JD."

He's quiet a moment, probably stunned, before he whispers back, "Me too..."

I cover my face with a hand as my chest tightens at the soft tone to his voice. Be more of a fucking girl right this moment, Per. For fuck's sake...

Then I hear myself continuing on to him, "And today is only going to get longer... Fuck!" I swear both at the circumstances and my own blithering at him.

He's quiet again. I hear him take a deep breath before he soothes, "Perry... just think about tonight. You'll have a whole evening alone with Jack. And then you'll have crazy, rough, amazing sex with me when I get ho--when I stop by at the crack of dawn. That's plenty of good stuff to look forward to, isn't it?"

I blink as I slide my hand off my face. Did he just nearly call my apartment 'home'? Naw... naw that wasn't it. Couldn't have been it. Because we've only just started in on... whatever this is we're doing... He can't be thinking about my apartment like that just yet... Can he?

Shit.

"Perry?"

I grunt as I come out my musings and realize I never answered his attempts at a pick-me-up. "Yeah, yeah you're right, JD. Plenty to look forward to."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The thought of him moving in... The thought of him living with me... That thought should really be scaring me much more than it is. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You okay?" I hear him question gently. "Has today been... rough? After yesterday, I was hoping you'd catch a break with your patients."

And I hear the words tumble out, once again, before I can stop them, "No, my patients are all doing fine. It's just boring as hell here without you." Oh just be more needy, Per.

"Wow are you cute when you miss me," he positively beams over the phone. I grumble at him but he continues on, sweet and soothing, "I'll get with Carla tonight and hash out some shift switching so we won't be on such completely different shifts again. Least for the rest of the month." Then his voice takes on a whole other level as he whispers, "Because I do miss you too. A lot."

"Thanks, Kathy." And I mean it.

* * *

I close my eyes at the, well, tender tone in Perry's voice over the phone. Maybe I'm imagining it... but I don't think I am. He just sounds so... upset over the distance between us today. And grateful at my offer to look at switching my shifts around for us. Even if he slipped into calling me a girls name again.

I take a deep breath. The pillows all smell like Perry. My heart aches as I force myself to mutter, "I should get dressed."

I hear him grunt on the other end. "Yes... yes we can't have Barbie walking in on you, all sated and tussled."

I grin some and purr, "Only for you..."

"Damn straight." I hear the sound of clothes ruffling and a bed squeaking as he probably sits up. "I'll call you this afternoon when I finally get out of here." Then he pauses a moment, before adding, "If you and Jack... want to drop by sometime around then... that would be good, we could do the switch off then."

"Sure. We'll see you around four." I try my best not to sound alarmed at the idea of handing over Smurf-tastic Jack to Perry in public. At least he probably won't kill me in front of witnesses...

"Good." He pauses again--why does my heart skip each time?--before whispering, "See you then, JD."

"See you..."

And then there's a soft beep as he hangs up. I snap my phone closed and toss my arm over my face.

Damn. I think I miss him more now than I did before that call. The whole tone of his voice... the ache... the tenderness... was that all really there?

Despite what I told Perry, today is going to take for fucking ever. Goddamn it.

I jerk my arm off my face as I hear a light tap to the bedroom door. I pout just slightly at the sound of Elliot's voice from the other side.

"JD, if you're through in there, I've got a soup and sandwich with your name on it. Just... so you know."

I sigh and scrub a hand over my face. Gotta keep that momentum going there, JD. So many, many more hours to go. I call back to her, "Be out in a sec."

I stand and reach for my boxers and t-shirt. I glance around for more but then I remember that my jeans, and my shoes, are still covered in blue paint in the other room. Fabulous. Well, at least I know I have a pair of scrubs pants in my backpack. I think it's sitting next to the bathroom still.

I take another steadying breath before opening the door and padding my way over there in my socks. I'm still finishing tying up the pants around my waist as I find Elliot and Jack in the kitchen. Jack smiles up at me with a fist full of... mashed carrots? Possibly anyway. So much for his utensil skills. I still can't help smiling back at him though.

"Don't go messing up your clean outfit there, Jack-ster."

He babbles happily at me and continues on with his meal. I turn to Elliot who motions over at the food beside her on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for setting him up with some food too. I owe you for today."

She grins smugly at me. "I know. I rock."

I roll my eyes at her but don't comment as I snag my sandwich. I bite into it--ooh smoked turkey and swiss--before I notice her watching me, face suddenly serious.

I manage to ask around my mouthful of turkey goodness, "What?"

She shakes herself and looks away. "Nothing."

I eye her. What was that all about? I frown slightly at her as I take another bite.

Finally, she turns back to me again, gaze meeting mine. "You and Doctor Cox... Things are going good, between you two, right?"

Oh god, not this again. Hasn't she asked enough crazy personal questions today? I grunt, mouth full of sandwich, and simply point at the bite mark on my neck. Duh. Awesomely amazing. When he's close enough to kiss, anyway.

She waves a dismissive hand. "I don't just mean the sex, JD."

Did she... Did she eavesdrop on me and Perry? On that last bit of our conversation? My chest tightens as I swallow down my large bite of food and manage to mutter, "Yeah... yeah it's going good. Really good."

"Good." Then she smiles warmly at me.

I melt just a bit. It's nice to see someone, other than Carla, happy with me and Perry being together. And it's nice she's not just creepily interested in learning our sexual habits. I look away and pick at my sandwich. "Thanks."

The sudden sound of a mariachi band chimes from Elliot's back pocket and she squeaks a "Frick!" as it makes her jump. She sets her sandwich down and reaches to pull out her cellphone, immediately flick it open and saying, "Hey Carla, what's up?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. She does realize Carla is Puerto Rican--er, Dominican?--and not Mexican, right? I probably shouldn't tell Carla that's her ring tone...

Elliot instantly shoots a look at me, though I didn't say anything, and mutters into the phone, "Do I have to?"

What the hell are they talking about? I lean around the corner as she walks out of the kitchen, politely--er--eavesdropping. Well, she eavesdropped earlier!

"But I was going to watch the Gilmore Girls marathon tonight! Well, yeah, but I'm already doing my good deed for the day. Isn't that enough?" She sighs dramatically--_drama_ queen--and finally huffs, "Frick, fine! Yeah sure, I'll do it. Yes, I said I'll do it. I'll be there."

There's a Gilmore Girls marathon tonight? Damn it! And just what is Carla having her do? Those two scheming can't be good... I jerk my head back and quickly stuff my face with a large bite of my sandwich, as Elliot returns to the kitchen.

"Sorry, JD, but I gotta go take care of some stuff for Carla."

"Mmm-muff?" I mumble with all the food in my mouth.

"Oh, uh, nothing much. But I should probably grab my food and run. Let me know how the room ends up and if you need any more help with it some other time." She re-wraps her sandwich before pausing and squeezing my shoulder. "I am glad, JD, that... ya know, Doctor Cox is treating you well and all so far. I am. I really hope things keep going so good. And I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

I blush just slightly and nod. "Thank you, Elliot. Again."

She smiles and turns to give Jack a pat on his head, only to stop and toss me another look over her shoulder. "And lots of luck with surviving the whole turning his son into a Smurf thing."

"Thanks, Elliot."

"Any time!" And she skips off for the front door. 

* * *

After Elliot left, I had to decide on a new game plan. Finishing painting Jack's new room wasn't really feasible any more. I needed new shoes and new jeans and both of those things were across town in my apartment. So after lunch I put Jack down for a probably too short of a nap while I got us both ready for the cab ride over. A cab ride because there was no way I could transport Jack on Sasha. Thankfully my shoes had at least dried, and although one sneaker was now a rich shade of blue, they could still get me to my apartment. And as it turns out, a diaper bag can fit a lot of stuff in it--well Jack might need three changes of shirts--and who knew it could really get pretty damn heavy. Combined with my backpack and a still sleepy Jack slumped against my chest, I was having a hard time juggling it all as I dragged us through my building and up to my apartment.

Damn, is he a dead weight when he zonks out. Though it was kind of amusing, what with his dozing state and light blue skin, when the cab driver thought Jack was choking and going cyanotic.

I shift Jack's weight from one arm to the other as I fumble with my keys. He mumbles unhappily at me at the repositioning before settling down again. I curse softly at the door as it sticks, finally shoving it open with my unoccupied shoulder.

I hear a squeaked "JD?" as I shut the door after me, turning around to see the living room torn up and rearranged, a large sheet strung over the couch and pulled taut like a tent toward the television.

How dare he! "Pirate Fort? You're playing Pirate Fort without me?!"

Turk pops up onto his feet from underneath the mast turned canvas fort roof--they were very ingenious pirates with lovely architectural tastes--and instantly defends himself. "Rowdy and I were working out the new armaments and shift rotations. The men were feeling exposed to ninja attacks."

"Did you not explain to them that that's one of the primary benefits of the fort wide canvas rooftop?"

"Yes but canvas burns. And everyone knows ninjas are sneaky. And anyway what are you doing here? And is that Jack in your arms? And why did you turn him into a tiny blue Hulk?"

"I didn't mean to!" I yelp at him. I shrug off the diaper bag and my backpack before collapsing down onto a chair at the kitchen table with a huff. "Elliot came over and we were painting Jack's new room--"

"Wait, you're painting a room for Doctor Cox?" Turk interrupts, only to quickly gasp, "And he let you invite Elliot over?"

"Why is everyone so surprised about him letting me redecorate his apartment?"

"Well... you'd think he'd be afraid you'd fill it with pink lace and unicorns..."

"Pink lace and unicorns wouldn't match." White lace would go so much better. "And anyway, it's just a room for Jack. Not the whole apartment."

"Fine. So, let me guess, you're painting the room blue?"

"Superman blue."

"Nice."

"Exactly. It was going pretty well too. But then Elliot kept asking me all these crazy personal questions--"

"Like what?"

I instantly blush. Turk can just barely stand to grudgingly accept me and Perry, and really deep down I know he still wants to shake me till I come to my senses and realize what a big damn mistake this all is. He so doesn't want to know what she asked me...

"I... um..." I shift Jack slightly in my arms. "They were questions. Questions about--about me and Perry. When we're alone..."

Turk's eyes immediately widen as he tosses his arms out at me to stop. "Oh my god, she was drilling you for sex info? What is wrong with that woman? Why the hell would she even want to know?!"

I shrug slightly. That's just Elliot. "I don't know. She's just... disturbingly nosy is all. She didn't really mean to freak me out and send me tumbling back into the paint tray, which of course sent paint everywhere." I tilt my head toward Jack, who's sleepily watching Turk. "He got most of it." I sigh heavily and sink further into the chair. "I turned his son into a Smurf. He's going to kill me."

Turk seems to notice my genuine worry over Perry's reaction and does at least try his best to console me. "Well, er, it'll come off... Someday... And he doesn't look that bad... Doctor Cox should, uh, understand. Eventually."

"After he kills me..." I mutter and press my face into Jack's light blue hair.

Turk fidgets a moment, trying to hold his next comments in, but then he can't help himself as it finally bursts from his lips, "Well if Cox can't handle a little mishap like this--mishaps that, I might add, you're fairly prone to JD--then maybe he's not exactly the, uh, guy for you. He's got to be able to handle this sort of stuff if you're... ya know."

"Dating?" I grumble at him.

"Er, yeah."

I sigh and look away from Turk. Because he is right. I am prone to... mishaps. If Perry can't deal with me turning his son blue, what chance do we have? I'm bound to stumble into pulling something else just as moronic tomorrow. He has to know that about me... But I just can't see him taking one look at Jack and beaming happily at me, 'Oh Newbie, you shouldn't have. How did you know I've always wanted a blueberry for a son, Janet?'

Turk lets it go for now and comes over to sit at the table with me. "What are you doing watching Jack, anyway? I thought he had a nanny?"

"Jordan gave her the day off."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well, other than being a Smurf, he looks happy. You must be doing all right." He reaches a hand out to Jack, who curiously plays with Turk's fingers. "Though I have to say J-Dizzle that he makes you look awfully domesticated."

I snort and roll my eyes. "So just when was Carla going to start trying for a baby? Next month?"

"Don't even joke about that," he instantly snaps at me, pulling his hand back from Jack. "We only just got married, damn it. Why can't we just be happy with that for a while?"

"But her biological clocks a ticking," I tease.

It's his turn to pout. "You better not give her any ideas..."

"You kidding? I flipped out this morning at just the thought of watching Jack. Though I thought I'd maim or kill him, not turn him blue." I let out another long breath and steadily meet Turk's gaze. "Jack is a really big deal breaker for Perry. I just know it. And if I can't manage to connect with him, if I can't manage to watch him and keep him safe..."

"JD," Turk sighs, his own voice turning just as serious as mine. "You're obsessing over this and being way too hard on yourself. Yeah, I'm sure Cox won't be pleased, but it's only paint. And like I said, Jack looks happy. In fact, he looks so comfortable in your arms, I'm pretty sure he'd fall asleep if it weren't for us noisy adults. So I don't think you need to go worrying over whether he likes you or not, or whether you can manage to keep him calm and comfortable, because look at him?" Then Turk cocks a smile at me. "He'll like you more than Cox or Jordan soon enough if you keep this up."

Thanks for that, Turk... I smile some at him, "Really?"

"Hell yeah really. Which out of the three of you is the most fun? I mean, honestly, it's no contest."

"But I don't really know what I'm doing..."

"So? You seem to be doing just fine, learning by doing, JD." I roll my eyes at Turk's old line, though I do smile a little wider. "What are you two doing here anyway? Not that I don't mind the company. You're always off with Cox lately..."

"Yeah, well, you weren't around a whole lot when you started dating Carla, either." He opens his mouth to protest it but I cut him off, "But you're right. I'll try to hang out with you more."

"Preferably without him drinking my beer in our living room."

"Well, I'd tell him to bring his own drinks, but then he'd just bring over some scotch, and have you ever kissed someone with scotch breath the next morning?"

"Er, no, can't say that I have... But thanks for the image anyway, JD."

"Any time!" I chuckle as he grumbles at me. "And anyway, we're here because I need new shoes and new jeans, what with the blue paint fiasco and all. And Elliot had to leave. Jack's a great listener but not much of a talker yet. The apartment got kind of... empty."

I move to get up before I pause and look down at Turk. "Can you hold him while I change? I think he's tired because I didn't let him nap long enough. He shouldn't give you any trouble."

Turk nervously eyes Jack in my arms. "Cox won't kill you?"

"What? I let Elliot hold him. You're totally off the hook. Here." I bend down and hand Jack over. Jack complains quietly as he settles onto Turk's chest, looking up at me longingly, before chewing sleepily on his fist. I could swear he was sorry to leave my arms... I swallow down a sudden crazy feeling of connection with Jack before I mutter, "Be right back, mister."

Turk awkwardly finds a hold on Jack as I grab my backpack and head off to my room. He squeaks after me, "Wait wait, what am I supposed to do with him?"

I toss him a look over my shoulder. "Learn by doing, Turk. Learn by doing." I smirk and shut my door. 

* * *

A fresh pair of jeans and sneakers on--along with supplies replenished in my backpack for another sleepover at Perry's way late tonight--I pause just at my door, staring at the nob, before turning and glancing around at my room. I really don't own a lot of... stuff. Other than my clothes, my CD and DVD collection, and my various collectibles, there wouldn't really be a lot to move. If I chose to move somewhere. Which I'm not thinking about just yet. I really am not. Because that would be way too fast. And it would just screw us up. So I'm not thinking about it. Although with Carla and Turk married now, they really don't need me living with them any more...

Damn it all, JD, you are so not thinking about this yet. Because it will screw everything up!

But later... maybe...

I sigh at myself. One goddamn step at a time, JD. One crazy, insane step at a time. Isn't that what Perry said that first day?

I always look too far ahead. Just for once don't sabotage yourself!

I sigh again and shake myself as I open my door. I glance down the hall and don't see Turk at the table still. "Turk?"

"Took down the fort quick." As I come into the living room, he looks up from his spot on the couch, the sheet simply untied and draped over the couch now.

Then I blink as I see Jack standing on the couch beside Turk, both of them next to Rowdy standing on the couch. Jack has his little hands holding onto Rowdy's snout for balance as he eyes the dog critically. Then he babbles a long, animated sentence and I swear he says "woofwoof" in there while poking at Rowdy's face.

"All I did was pull Rowdy out from under the fort and Jack just lit up." Turk reaches to steady Jack as he leans to tug at Rowdy's ears. "But Rowdy has always loved kids."

"Sadly they don't always take to him so easily..." I carefully sit on the arm of the couch beside Rowdy and reach to steady him as Jack continues his inspection of the dog.

It might just be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Jack babbles again and leans in close to check out his nose and his eyes, nearly falling over if it weren't for Turk as he dips his head to look in his mouth.

"Is he always this curious about stuff?" Turk asks, like I would know.

"Not that I've noticed."

Turk leaves a hand lightly supporting Jack as Jack steadies himself and carefully moves along Rowdy. Thankfully he choses the safe route between the back of the couch and Rowdy. He grabs at and inspects every little patch of fur, still baby talking and way too animated for him. He really likes Rowdy, I guess.

When he reaches my hold on Rowdy's tail, Jack blinks up at me and grins, wrapping his arms as best he can around Rowdy's midsection. He gives him quite the bear hug and I can't help grinning wide at him. "You like Rowdy, Jack? Hmm?"

He just tightens his hold on Rowdy.

Turk laughs. "You kidding? He may never let Rowdy go now."

"Least that's one Cox that likes Rowdy." I reach and tickle Jack along his sides. He squeaks and finally releases his hold on Rowdy. I pick him up as I slide onto the couch and turn Rowdy sideways. As soon as I stop with my tickling he's instantly lunging for Rowdy again. The dog topples onto his side but neither seem to mind as Jack snuggles up against his stomach and inspects Rowdy's paws.

"Doctor Cox might have to get used to Rowdy if Jack likes him this much..."

I shrug at Turk. "He's both of ours. I couldn't just take him over to Perry's."

"Well, ya know, you won't be living here forever, and Carla's no fan. And this way at least I'd know he'd have some company while everyone's working. Plus, I could still come visit him. If I'm allowed over."

"Again, Elliot was over, so duh." I watch Turk a moment. I guess I'm not the only one thinking about how things are changing. I won't be living here forever. I can't. They'll be working on a family of their own soon, though not soon enough for Carla. They need their space. Their own place. Then I shake my head and look down at Jack poking at one of Rowdy's toes. "But, I'm not ready yet to... ya know, hand Rowdy over to Jack." Or move anywhere. "And Perry would kill me."

Curiosity apparently sated for now, Jack turns and hugs Rowdy's side as he settles half on top of the dog, head on Rowdy's shoulder, and closes his eyes.

Turk raises his eyebrows at me. "I don't think Cox has any say in it." 

* * *

Jack slept for about an hour, curled up against Rowdy. I knew I hadn't let him nap long enough. After we had our fill of watching the two snoozing together, Turk snuck off to start up with a mini-marathon of 'Sanford and Son'. I guess Perry meant it when he said Jack could sleep through just about anything. Even when Turk and I both shouted 'Oh no he didn't!' at Sanford, Jack still just kept on sleeping. I guess I really don't have to worry about waking him when Perry and I are alone...

It wasn't until a couple of episodes in that Jack started to blink up at me sleepily and stir from his hugging Rowdy. He finally sits up and rests his back against Rowdy's stomach. He mumbles at me and puts a hand demonstratively flat against his lips.

"Need a snack, Jack? Cheerios?"

He instantly lights up and nods his head vigorously.

I ruffle his hair as I get up to dig through the diaper bag. I locate a sippy-cup as well and head into the kitchen to fill it with juice. When I return, I overhear the end of Turk giving Jack a rundown of the finer points and nuances of the Best Show Ever.

"And that's why, JackJack, no other show will ever come close."

Jack stares up wide eyed at Turk.

"Reach 'em while they're young, Turk. Before they've been corrupted by today's generic laugh tracks and pratfalls."

"Amen!"

I slide back down onto the couch and Jack squeaks at the ziplock bag of Cheerios. I set the baggie in front of him and hold the sippy-cup in my lap till he's ready for it.

I notice Turk watching us and tilt my head at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He watches me and Jack a moment longer, then just shakes his head. "So what's the plan? You're working tonight too, right?"

I try not to sigh too loudly. "Yeah. I am." And it's going to drag forever. "Perry should be off by four. I was kind of wondering if you'd take us over a little early so I can hand Jack off to him. I left Sasha at his place. I couldn't exactly tie Jack to the back."

"Not unless you really do want Cox to kill you." Then Turk nods at me. "And yeah, sure thing JDawg, I can get us over there early." He glances over his shoulder at the clock before he hops up onto his feet. "But I should probably shower before we head out." He points down at Jack. "No turning green while I'm gone."

Jack just smiles back with a mouthful of Cheerios.

Oh god, is it that late? Yes. Yes it is. It's almost time. Almost time for me to get chewed out for turning Jack into a Smurf. Perry's going to kill me... hate me... never leave me alone with Jack again...

"JD," Turk says firmly, pulling me out of my sudden bout of panic. I snap my head up at him. "If he yells at you for something this stupid, I'll kick his ass, okay? But I really don't think he'll be as mad as you think he'll be. So just... stay strong, V-Bear. It'll be all right."

I sure hope so... 

* * *

As promised, today took just as damned long as I thought it would. The hours dragged, the patients were stable, and I do believe I may have pestered Carla a little too often. She's actually taken to glaring at me before I can actually say anything. Where the fun in that?

But finally, finally my shift is over. And the rest of my evening alone with Jack can begin. I can only hope JD's shift runs as smooth and twice as fast for him.

Only, today doesn't seem to be over for me just yet.

I sigh as Bob Kelso sidles up to me as I march for the locker room. I suppose I should've seen this coming. He was uncharacteristically kind to me yesterday when Jordan dragged him in to gawk at me and JD. But then he never likes to be used for someone else's personal gain.

With her no longer around, however, he doesn't pull his jibes at me today. "Hurrying off home to the new little misses there, Perry?"

I snarl and snap semi-politely at him, "Actually Bobbo, since JD has to work tonight, I was thinking of dropping by your place, but then I remembered Enid just hates it when I stop by unannounced."

"Oh no, she'll be happy for the company. I haven't been home myself in a week." I blink at him and he simply shrugs. "So have you run out of girls names already or have you really taken to calling him by his actual name now?"

"When the mood strikes me." Then I grumble at myself as I stop the both of us and turn to Kelso, muttering as I try my best to sound sincere, "About yesterday. I do appreciate the... slack you gave us. I know it wasn't exactly the correct time or place for what we were... doing."

He huffs at me. "What I told Ms. Sullivan was the truth. It's not the first time I've caught two doctors fooling around in my hospital. And no, I wasn't surprised. Though it took you both long enough. I mean honestly, Perry, could you have pulled his pigtails a little harder?"

I growl and glare at him. "Well thanks for the support there, big guy."

"Oh don't mention it. Though I suppose I really should've introduced you to Harrison years ago, apparently..."

"Well gee Bob, I've always wanted to date the boss's daughter, but really I'd prefer to stay out of your gene pool. No offense."

"None taken. I'll quite enjoy seeing Dorian torment you for a change now that you've finally given in to him and given him the upper hand."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Then he turns and flashes a bright smile over my shoulder. "Doctor Dorian! I see you've brought the whole, multi-colored family!"

JD? I spin on my heels and my heart does so not skip when I spot him smiling nervously at me, Jack in his arms, as he comes up to us.

"See ya, Bob," I snap even as I step over to JD and snag him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into the nearest room and slamming the door after us.

"Perry, I--" he stammers, sounding worried for some reason, but I cut him off with a full, deep kiss, pinning him back against the door, though aware of Jack still in his arms.

Damn did I miss that taste, those lips.

He whimpers wonderfully as the kiss lingers on, noticeable shifting his hold on Jack to keep him in his arms. I grin against his lips as I finally pull back. It's nice to kiss him so breathless once again. If it weren't for Jack, I might suggest a quickie while he's still within arms reach of me. Maybe I can ask Carla to watch Jack, just for a bit...

Then I blink and actually look over at Jack, really look at him, and I realize just why JD's dreamy gaze has shifted once again to a tense cringe. Oh good lord... "JD, since when did Jack join the Blue Man Group?"

And the apologies nearly stumble over one another as he bursts, "It was an accident! We didn't mean to get paint all over him. I'm so, so sorry, Perry. I swear we were careful and I tried to get it off him, but it wouldn't, and now he's a Smurf, and I'm sorry, Perry, I'm so sor--"

I whistle sharply just to get him to quiet the hell down and stop the panic attack that's about to overtake him. He shuts up but instantly holds his breath, swallowing hard. "Good god, Christine," I snap a little too harshly and he instantly cowers in front of me. Damn it all, just what in the hell does he think I'm going to do to him? I take a breath and reach with both hands, frowning as he flinches, to cup his face and turn it up to meet mine. I say calmly this time, trying to reach him on all levels, "Breathe, JD. I'm not... mad, if that's what's got you all in a tizzy. Now calm the hell down."

He releases his breath and finally meets my gaze. "You're not? But... I turned Jack into a Smurf."

I look over at Jack, who's smiling at me but clinging happily to JD, despite his new blue complexion. He's in no hurry to move from his spot in JD's arms. Not even to move into mine. My chest tightens and I return my gaze to JD's. "No. I'm not. JD, he's happy and safe and still in one piece, albeit a different color than this morning, but still, one piece. And that's all I could ever ask of you whenever you watch him for me. I mean it. I'm not mad."

His shoulders relax as he takes another deep breath. He blushes just a bit at me. "Sorry." I grumble at yet another apology from him and he immediately stumbles onward, "No, I just... I had such a nice time watching Jack. I didn't want you to take one look at him and think I wasn't doing my best to take care of him. Because... it was kind of really nice to spend some time with him. And I didn't want you to think I couldn't watch him for you again. Some time."

He... After nearly flipping out at the idea of watching him this morning, he actually enjoyed his time with Jack? My heart skips--oh thank god--and I just have to joke, to clear the sudden heaviness of our conversation, "I look forward to seeing all the colors you'll turn him into while in your care, Becky."

JD smiles some and follows my lead, teasing back, "He would look great in purple..."

"Lord, okay no purple, please no purple Barney Jack, Monica," I mutter, before kissing him soundly again, unable to stop a slight hint of tenderness. Just, don't worry so much about the little things, JD...

I growl at a light knock on the door, breaking our kiss. Carla's voice comes through from the other side. "You two do realize you've barricaded yourselves in the Janitor's closet, right?"

JD instantly blinks and looks around the small room, as if the Janitor was hiding in a corner somewhere. I roll my eyes at him--did he just mutter something about hidden cameras to himself?--and pull him back from the door to open it. I flash an innocent smile at Carla. "We had company. We were behaving ourselves."

I reach to finally take Jack from JD, my heart melting slightly as Jack already clings just a bit to JD before relenting and settling into my arms. He makes up for his treachery by grinning at me and babbling happily. I guess he enjoyed his time with JD as well.

"Nice to see you too there, Jack-y."

Carla tilts her head as she spots Jack. "JD, I thought you were painting Jack's new bedroom, not Jack."

JD blushes but still manages to tease as he comes up beside me, "But doesn't he just look smashing in pale blue?"

"Completely fabulous," Barbie pipes up as she joins us. What is she doing here?

"Barbie. Don't go thinking I'm not aware that it's probably mostly your fault that my son is now a blueberry."

She scoffs at me and then whines at Carla, "_See_! Why should I be so nice?"

"Elliot. That was cordial Perry."

"Oh. Really? How can you tell?"

I flash her a beaming bright smile, which amusingly and rightly only just freaks her out further, as JD asks, "Elliot, what are you doing here? In scrubs? Did someone call you in?"

"Sort of."

"I asked her to take your shift tonight, JD."

We both instantly stare at Carla and gasp in unison, "What?"

"Well, you've been a royal whiny pain today," Carla declares at me.

"Thank you?" I do try my best.

"And JD was moping around here yesterday about tonight, so I just thought... Ya know, that you guys could use an evening alone together with Jack."

I stare dumbfounded at Carla. She's arranged for JD not to work tonight? I can drag him home with me? He's mine... all night? To do with as I please?

I just may kiss her.

JD sounds just as stunned. And of course he'd have to feel guilty as hell. "But--But Elliot... this was your only day off this week. You can't--"

"Oh sure I can. I'm taping Gilmore Girls anyway. And this way you can't complain when I make you take my Free Clinic shifts next month."

"But..."

I finally turn my head and snap at JD, sliding my free arm possessively around his waist, "Oh don't you dare try and talk her out of this, Jeanine."

"But it's not fair," JD sputters at me, turning his head toward me.

And I'm suddenly fully aware of how close he is, how nice he feels, how lovely those lips look.

Oh hell.

I drop my voice as I whisper to him, rubbing lightly at his hip, "I don't care. You're mine now tonight and you'll stop with the guilt trip and enjoy your damn self, you got that?"

"Yeah... yeah okay," he manages, sounding a little breathless--damn is that an ego boost; all I have to do is drop my voice and rub his side and he melts for me?--while licking at those lips of his.

I can't... quite manage to look away from him, away from those lips. But I will not kiss him here. I will not kiss him in public. I will not kiss him in front of those two scheming women. No matter how lovely those lips look...

We must have drifted off staring at one another for a little too long. I blink as Carla finally clears her throat at us.

I can hear Barbie snapping at her, "Don't stop them!"

I toss an annoyed look over at her. "Since you're doing us a favor, I suppose I'll overlook your disturbing interest in our sex lives." I literally bite my tongue to keep from continuing on with a rant about her obvious need to get herself laid. Then I shudder at the mental image I've given myself. Quiet, nerdy, elbow-y sex. Oh, great job, Per.

Barbie still huffs at me. "What? I wasn't gawking. I just mean, if you can't kiss him in public, how pathetic is that?"

"Elliot!" JD yelps at her.

I sneer as Carla rolls her eyes at Barbie.

"Leave them be. Just let them sneak out of here before they get asked to pull double shifts anyway."

"Thank you," I say to Carla, genuinely grateful and sincere, for the support, for the mental smack to Barbie, and for the rearranging of JD's shift. Honestly, I love her more and more each passing moment.

Then I toss another firm glare at Barbie. Oh hell, I know she's goading me on, but this will probably keep her buzzing all night. And she could use something to keep her going.

I turn and kiss JD, full and firm, sure to give it just the right amount of tongue to leave him gasping when I quickly pull back. A predictably happy squeak from Barbie doesn't surprise me. Though a male shout of disgust from behind us does.

"Oh come on now, in public? People will see you doing that. People like me!"

We both glance behind us to see Turk coming up with a disturbed frown on his face. He scrunches his nose at me.

"What's the occasion for the sudden PDA?"

"Elliot's covering my shift," JD beams at him. I suppose he would be rather smug about getting a kiss out of me in public... but it was just in front of Barbie and Carla... and Turk, apparently.

I shake my head, grumbling, "And we're leaving before anyone can try and keep him here regardless." I tighten my hold on JD's waist and turn us both back around for the locker room.

I let out a soft whine as Barbie calls out after us, "Think of me stuck here while you snuggle up on the couch together and watch that Gilmore Girls marathon, JD!"

JD bounces slightly beside me and I shoot him with a sharp look. "So not happening, Sheila."

And he instantly pouts beside me.

Stay strong, Per...

END


End file.
